College Days HonoUmi
by OuMiyuki
Summary: College, Umi is in a business course, attends lots of seminars, and interviews for internships. Honoka is her roommate and girlfriend, and in a culinary course. This contains chapters of fluff, cuteness, funny, and at times sexy moments between Honoka and Umi during their time in college. (Feel free to read, enjoy and leave requests for more college HonoUmi!)
1. Tired Umi

**Author Notes**

 **Well, this is random snippets of Umi and Honoka's days in college.**

 **May you enjoy~ :'D**

* * *

Hurried steps echoed in the spacious and empty corridor of the dormitories. The blue haired business sophomore quickened her pace despite the protest from her feet, her only desire right now was to reach her room and relax.

Not bothering with grabbing her keys from the back pocket of her handbag in a pouch for safety measures, the ex-lyricist tried a chance on the door that her roommate tend to leave unlocked despite all the lectures on house safety she gave to the gingerhead.

The knob turned successfully and the bluenette's lips twitched upwards, pleased with the results.

 _I'll have to talk to Honoka about locking the doors for the nth time. And maybe thank her for not locking it this one time._

The bluenette shut the door behind her, twisted the lock and went inside to deposit her bag; the sooner she can release her hold on her bag and loosen her tie, the faster she'll get to unwind the day.

"Oh, Umi-chan! Welcome back~" Umi's roommate finally noticed her return and popped her head out of the mini kitchen each dorm room was given.

Tired almond eyes looked over to see her childhood friend's cheerful smile, and Umi felt like some part of her have begun to regain energy.

 _Not enough._

Ignoring her legs signal to take a seat right away, the fit as a fiddle archer strode over to the culinary sophomore who had stepped outside the kitchen, her head tilted to the side so as to question the bluenette's lack of a verbal response.

"Umi-cha- Wah!"

Honoka wasn't given a chance to finish her question when Umi grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

The gingerhead blinked once and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on her girlfriend's lap and her girlfriend was seated at the edge of the bottom bed.

 _Mm...much better._

Umi held Honoka close with her hands on the side of the ginger's stomach and the side of her ribcage.

"Eh? Umi-chan?" Honoka had wrapped her hands around the bluenette's neck at one point, and the exhausted businesswomen-to-be took the opportunity to rest her head on Honoka's shoulder and chest.

"You're that tired?" Honoka giggled softly.

 _Very._

"Thanks for the hard work today." Honoka cooed in an equally soft voice, knowing that the bluenette appreciated silence, and if words are to be spoken – not too loud.

 _You too, Honoka._

Umi pressed her face closer to her girlfriend's chest subconsciously; an attempt to get more comfy.

"Mm..." The bluenette smiled as more of Honoka's familiar warmth and homey scent filled her nostrils and into her system.

Honoka chuckled as she ran her hands through Umi's long, smooth hair – a gesture she also knew that the bluenette enjoys.

"What are you doing, Umi-chan?" Honoka queried as her girlfriend began rubbing at her sides in tiny horizontal movements as though she wanted her closer than they already are, but won't pull. And the bluenette's head was further buried against Honoka, breathing in deeply.

 _Do you have to ask, Honoka?_

"I'm charging up on Honoka energy." Umi answered, her eyes still closed.

Honoka grinned. "There's such a thing?"

 _It's an energy that allows Sonoda Umi to function to the best of her capabilities. It also fills her with positive emotions and is something that she can't live without._

"For me, yes." Umi replied, turning her head slightly to press her entire face against Honoka's body; there's just something about the warm temperature and the hint of bread and whatever she cooked today lingering on Honoka that soothes Umi's stressed muscles and lethargic mind.

Honoka gave Umi a purposefully loud kiss on the forehead.

"Do you want dinner? I'm cooking."

Umi could visualize the grin, enthusiasm and pride in the gingerhead's voice.

 _I want to open my eyes and drink in her smile, but..._

"Five more minutes." Umi decided.

Honoka could not help but laugh, earning herself a short groan from her girlfriend.

"You sound like me in the morning~"

"I'm nothing like that." Umi grinned against Honoka's chest, the chef-in-training knew.

"Bet you if I don't move after five minutes, you'll stay like this for another half hour." Honoka challenged.

 _I'll stay with you in my arms for as long as I want, Honoka..._

The bluenette turned to meet Honoka's eyes. "So you're not cooking tonight?"

Umi smiled widely when those cerulean eyes she adores widened in surprise. "Umi-chan!"

 _I love it when you call my name, Honoka._

Umi chuckled. "Is it something I like?"

Honoka broke out of her pout for a prideful smile, and placed her hands on her hips. "It's always something you like."

 _True, but. Something I like..._

"I'll dig in then." Umi straightened her back and tilted her neck to reach her meal – Honoka's lips.

The gingerhead caught on just in time to lean away, a hand covering the bluenette's mouth.

 _Ah, so close._

"Nah-ah! Umi-chan can be so spoiled when she gets tired, and I'm not giving in today!" Honoka moved to get off her girlfriend's lap, but Umi tightened her hold.

"Not even one?" Umi looked at her girlfriend sadly; she knows her puppy dog eyes are nowhere Honoka's level, but sometimes they work.

Honoka smiled and pulled her hand away.

 _I get a kiss?_

Honoka leaned close and Umi naturally closed her eyes and waited.

"You're so cute, Umi-chan."

 _Eh?_

Umi opened her eyes at the comment and was met with a peck to her cheek, and her girlfriend escaped her grasp in that moment of surprise.

"Honoka!" Umi called in mock anger.

The gingerhead's playful laughter bounced over to Umi from the kitchen, and Umi's busy day was washed away entirely, feeling well on her way to fully recharged and ready for an eventful evening with her girlfriend.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey there! :'D I hope you liked it! I just felt like writing Umi being spoiled and hugs Honoka cos' Honoka is so huggable and warm and gives other's lots of energy~ -v- (which Umi agrees!)**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ Let me know if you would like more college HonoUmi too~ :'3**


	2. Umi Fails

Summary: Umi fails her first class.

Chapter 2 – Umi Fails

 **Author Notes/Disclaimer**

 **I'm not a business major in college so I don't know what their first class might be. I also didn't bother with researching or asking around, cos' I had an immediate idea. ;'D Tehe pero. ;'P**

 **May you enjoy!**

* * *

"Share with the class something that is the hardest to sell."

Umi mumbles and drops her head onto her desk for the twenty-third time today, if you ask her roommate, and that was counting only from evening.

The freshman in a business course was racking her brains for the one day task her lecturer has laid onto her class for their first day of school. And a one day due date was from his graciousness when he accessed the classroom upon giving the assignment; "You'll need it." He said with a shake of his head.

 _I can't believe that I of all people is being stumped by a single assignment. On the first day of school!_

Umi sighs; for a number of times the gingerhead did not count, but it was plenty enough for the bluenette to furrow her fine brows in irritation.

 _Hardest to sell... What could it be? What is the right answer?_

While the straight As student was pondering, thinking and stressing about her very first class assignment in college for a good six hours now, Honoka was merrily reading a food _manga_ , not even a textbook or a cookbook on her bed in the room, meaning the bottom bed.

Umi turned around in her wooden chair that was hardly comfortable when sat on for such a lengthy period, and so she proceeded to glare at the seemingly carefree gingerhead with her legs kicked up in the air and a relaxed smile playing on her face.

 _... I'm feeling irritated because of my own inability to finish my assignment. I shouldn't direct unjustified anger at Honoka just because she's slacking. Besides... She's cute when she isn't making so much noise._

The logical girl reasoned and was just beginning to calm her overused brain, but as though a jinx, Honoka broke the silence of the evening with a loud laugh...and Umi snapped.

"Honoka! Can you keep it down?!"

"Eh?!" Honoka exclaimed, surprised that the bluenette was angry out of the blue.

"I can't concentrate with you laughing and making noises." Umi held her glare for a minute but soon looked away when the gingerhead could only stare back with a confused and worried expression.

 _Ugh...I didn't mean to shout at Honoka. I should apologize-_

"Umi-chan, I think you're over thinking things." Honoka puts her manga to the side to give her full attention to the bluenette.

"What?" Now it was Umi who was confused.

 _Over thinking? No, I really should not have blew my top at Honoka._

"I already know what I'll bring." Honoka continued with a prideful grin.

"What?" Now Umi was feeling even more dumb than usual for repeating the same question twice.

"Your assignment. I know what I'll bring~ hehe~" Honoka clarifies.

Umi shakes her head, she was sceptical, naturally, but she asks anyway. "What...is it that you'll bring?"

Umi was not going to let herself say 'what' three times in a row, so she adjusted her questioning.

Honoka beams, rolls out of bed and walks over to Umi before draping her hands over her girlfriend's shoulder before giving her answer in a low voice.

"The hardest thing to sell is my girlfriend. I mean, she's not even for sale. PRICELESS~" Honoka ended her answer in English making Umi roll her eyes despite the burning blush on her cheeks, and the silly, happy grin on her face.

 _That's a stupid answer. Definitely a stupid answer! But why is my heart beating faster from Honoka's answer? Ughh!_

"What do you think, Umi-chan~? Aren't I smart? Hehe~" Honoka giggled, clueless to what her words and actions was doing to her girlfriend.

 _There's no way I can answer with such an embarrassing answer. And Honoka is way too close right now!_

"You could just go with your love ones, family and friends. I would never sell them." Honoka continues, but Umi wasn't listening, the way Honoka's cheeks pressed close to her own, Umi was too distracted to listen or think.

.

.

.

Umi ended up returning to class the next day without completing her assignment as after Honoka gave her answer, Umi wasn't able to think of anything but how sweet her girlfriend is, and how she will sell anything and everything in the world to be with Honoka; needless to say, Umi couldn't find what was the hardest to sell thanks to those train of thoughts.

And without completing the assignment or having anything to show for, Umi was left red with shame when she had to report to the lecturer empty handed. In return, she received a failing grade for her first class in college.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I was going to write the other requests first~ but since this is a first day event, I figured I might as well share this one first right? X'D hehe~**

 **I hope you like it~ :'P Can you believe that Umi failed a class?**

 **Leave a comment if you like! And of course~ do share any requests for a certain scene/event for College HonoUmi if you want~ X'D**

 **See you~**


	3. Getting Drunk in College is Normal

Summary: Honoka getting Umi's permission to go for a party in a adorable Honoka manner, and Umi remembering when Honoka got drunk.

Chapter 2 – Getting Drunk in College is Normal?

 **Author Notes**

 **For gamerkitty6274's request~**

 **Thanks for the wait, and may you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

Honoka is usually straightforward and just jumps into situations instead of fidget at the side with worry, however, this evening Honoka was doing the latter.

"Um…Umi-chan…" The gingerhead was asking permission for the tenth time now.

"The answer is no, Honoka." Umi does not even look away from her three centimetres thick business reference book that she was reading.

"Ehh~~~ Umi-chan~~~ It's just a party~~" Honoka whines as she tries to crawl into the space between the study table (only Umi uses it) and Umi herself; hands tugging on Umi's slacks while putting on the sad puppy dog eyes Honoka was a master of.

Umi made unintelligible grunts when she caught sight of Honoka and her puppy dog eyes and rigidly pulled her book off the table to block the senselessly adorable ginger from view.

 _Uuguargh! Why is Honoka so cute? And gods those eyes always get to me… But no! Umi, you have to stay strong!_

Apparently getting invited to parties is normal for college life, but attending parties was not anywhere on the studies-focused business sophomore schedule. Unfortunately, it can't be said the same for her chef-in-the-making girlfriend; who was as popular as ever and getting invites to parties almost every week.

 _I've underestimated college parties before and I won't do it again. This is for Honoka's sake._

"Umi-chan~~" Honoka was rubbing her face on the bluenette's firm and rather sensitive thighs causing the bluenette to shudder in her seat.

"No. Honoka, going to those parties has zero merit. It drags late into the night so you don't get sufficient sleep and they make you drink alcohol! Which spells nothing but trouble!" Umi gives the same reason to Honoka every time the gingerhead asks if she could go to a party she was invited to, and each time Honoka would produce a huge, indignant pout. This evening was no different as Umi felt Honoka puff her cheeks against her thigh.

 _It's amazing how I can feel Honoka's soft cheeks through my pants…_

"But-"

"No, Honoka. You're not allowed to go to this weekend's party or the one on Wednesday." Umi responded before her girlfriend could bring up any of her uncannily convincing excuses.

 _Why is Honoka so popular anyway? I know she's cute and friendly and nice and charming and warm and fun and eye-catching and enticing and-_

"Mou! Umi-chan! Don't be so mean and go along with me to the party!" Honoka knocked the textbook out of Umi's hands and sits on her surprised girlfriend's lap, and was currently giving a Honoka mix of demanding and pleading.

 _Those pleading sapphire eyes…determined brows and lips…and Honoka's really warm hands on my shoulder… Is there some sort of magic or formula to the pressure she's exerting which makes me feel good and just want to say yes or agree with her?_

It was Umi's turn to fidget as her eyes flickered all about the room and Honoka as she could not stop getting pulled back into looking at Honoka's alluring blue eyes, pouty-stern pink lips and hands Umi wants somewhere other than on her shoulder (not that she'll ever ask Honoka to).

"Umi-chan…" Honoka leans closer, resting her forehead against Umi's; while the bluenette swallows thickly.

 _Honoka never plays fair…_

"Alright." Umi allows after a long sigh.

"Yay!" Honoka cheered and was off her girlfriend in the next moment as she threw her arms in the air victoriously.

 _And she's even cuter when she's all smiles and happy like that._

"BUT." Umi stood up with her arms crossed, and lay down the rule once her girlfriend quiet down to listen. "You're not allowed to drink more than twenty cups of alcohol."

 _Drinking too much is bad for health…_

Honoka frowns slightly. "Parties don't need rules, Umi-chan… And I don't even like alcohol…"

"I know." Umi wears a wry smile. "But you don't know how to decline drinks that's offered to you. And don't think I don't know that you enjoy the action of clinging glasses with others while cheering loudly."

Honoka looked away with a blush and seemed to have shrunk when Umi hit the bull's eye twice about Honoka during parties. "Fine…"

 _Blushing Honoka… Ahem._

Umi clears her throat in her mind.

 _Good, this should let Honoka avoid getting drunk._

Umi shudders at the memory of the last time Honoka got drunk.

 _The sound of the doorknob being turned while it's still locked and then more sounds of fumbling of keys woke the deep sleeper Sonoda Umi. Annoyed would be what she would be if she didn't notice that the bed below her was empty and worry seeped into her first._

 _The bluenette hastily climbs to the ground and opens the door, only to catch her girlfriend who was flushed red and reeked of alcohol._

" _Honoka! Where have you been till 2am and got so drunk?" Umi questions despite knowing she won't receive a coherent answer, while she carefully brings the gingerhead who was having a hard time standing on her own further into their dormitory room._

" _Mm…Was…at…party..?" Honoka slurred her words as she shakily tried to stand on her own, but Umi was quick to put her arm around the ginger's waist as the girl fell backwards._

" _A party again? And why did you drink so much?" Umi sighs as she pushes Honoka onto the bed to sit._

 _Honoka hiccups with a giggle while tugging at the concerned bluenette's arms. "Cereration…Won't stop…asking…me…drink…happy…"_

 _Umi furrows her eyebrows together. "It's 'celebration'. And you could have refused those drinks. I'll get you a towel."_

 _Umi turns to get a wet towel but was promptly stopped and very suddenly pulled by her girlfriend with surprising strength back and thus falling above the drunken gingerhead. "H-Honoka?!"_

 _Honoka giggles against Umi's neck before shaking her head while holding the bluenette by her waist so Umi couldn't stand up easily. "Everyone…ish…happier if…I drink…Want…everyone happy…"_

 _Umi was red from the neck up, but she still frowned slightly from Honoka's reasons. "I know you like making everyone happy, but don't do it at the expense of your health!"_

" _Umi-chan…" Honoka started peppering kisses on Umi's exposed neck, up to her girlfriend's cheek._

 _Umi flinched and hurriedly props herself up in an attempt to break free from Honoka's hold. "Honoka! Y-You're drunk!"_

 _Honoka ignores Umi's protests and rings her hands around the blushing bluenette's neck and pulls her down into a deep kiss, Umi couldn't resist kissing Honoka back, even slipping their tongues into each other._

" _Haa… Ah! Honoka!" Umi regained her senses after some time, and only felt her heart race even faster and heat spread across every part of her body as she stared down on a flushed pink and red, delirious and vulnerable Honoka. Umi swallowed both Honoka and her saliva._

" _Umi-chan…I wanna kissh you more…" Honoka clumsily loosens the ribbon at the collar of her dress and reaches up for her girlfriend who couldn't stop staring at the gingerhead's cleavage that heaved up and down with each breath._

 _When Honoka pushed herself up and closer, Umi jerked backwards on the bed. "W-We can't- You don't know what you're doing Honoka!"_

 _Honoka tilted her head to the side, confused by Umi's loud shouts. "I'm kissing Umi-chan…"_

 _Umi had her back against the bed's railing while Honoka crawled over slowly in her drunken stupor and a silly grin. "Hehe…Umi-chan…I love you…"_

" _No, Honoka-" Umi waved her hands in front of her desperately to put distance between her sexy, inviting girlfriend and her turned on self, but Honoka just takes the outstretched hand and starts leaving light kisses on Umi's fingers, wrist and arm – anywhere with exposed skin._

" _H-Honoka…" Umi murmured while Honoka made her way to Umi's neck again. Umi only regained her sensible mind when she felt immense pleasure churning at her lower region and she realize that she was squeezing Honoka's soft yet firm butt, fingers beginning to pull the ginger's panties off._

" _Oh gods!" Umi lets go and pushes Honoka away which made Honoka grumble as she was enjoying a deep, French kiss with Umi just moments ago._

" _I want to draw!" Honoka declared out of the blue and clambered out of bed._

" _Why would you..?" Umi was still catching her breath from all the intense kissing, and nearly giving in to her desires of taking Honoka's virginity when Honoka managed to empty the pencil case on the table until she grabs a marker._

" _Kotori-chan…" Honoka laughs as she uncaps a marker which Umi sighs in relief that it was not permanent._

" _Kotori?" Umi furrowed her eyebrows, getting unreasonably jealous that another girl's name was coming out of Honoka's mouth, even if it was their best friend._

" _Said…to mark…the person you love~" Honoka kisses Umi's cheek and draws a heart shape on it after._

" _Mark…" Umi had one-tenth of a mind to call the designer and berate her about teaching Honoka something shameless though incorrect, but the rest of her mind much preferred and have already chosen to allow Honoka to do whatever she wants, while she takes advantage of the situation. Well, a little. Umi wasn't going to forgive herself if she was the one to destroy Honoka's innocence when her girlfriend was delirious from alcohol._

 _So, Umi was peppered with kisses and drawings of heart shapes, stars, Muse, undecipherable writing and attempts of dishes wherever Honoka could have access to draw before she fell asleep; all while Umi did her best to not strip the gingerhead naked, or grope her girlfriend anywhere inappropriate._

Umi frowns at the fact that Honoka is still innocent and unaware of sexual desires, but she can't blame the gingerhead when she was doing her utmost best to protect that innocence herself; Umi even grabbed Honoka's shoulders tightly and repeatedly told the gingerhead that the male and female characters went to sleep, _just sleep_ , after kissing passionately during that one movie the three childhood friends watched together. Kotori agreed to not "lead astray" Honoka after Umi threw threats and begs the fashion designer for a good half hour too.

 _It's horrible how I have to hold back from wanting to touch Honoka…more than just hugs and kisses… when Honoka is normal! But when Honoka is drunk and gets clingier… It's even harder for me to control myself even though I have to!_

"So Umi-chan will go to the party with me, right?" Honoka waved a hand in front of her girlfriend's face to catch her attention.

"Y-Yes. I'll be there to make sure you don't over drink." Umi turns to hide her growing red face from remembering Honoka all drunk and sexy.

"Aww~ I won't~" Honoka dismisses Umi's worry with a laugh as she plops onto her bed to loll around before actually sleeping.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Well, drunken Honoka as Umi remembers it. OvO**

 **And I just realize that I didn't write Umi being drunk too. :P But I already have drunk Umi in my head, so I just have to write it out for another chapter~ ;D**

 **I hope you enjoyed it~ This little chapter of Honoka getting permission to go to another college party she got invited to, and Umi remembering one event of Honoka getting badly drunk. XP**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ XD**


	4. Umi-chan is my taste tester!

Ch4 – Umi-chan is my taste tester!

Summary: Honoka bakes cakes and Umi eats them.

 **Author Notes**

 **Ideas burst in my mind much faster this time and I happen to had time at my keyboard. OwO**

 **For burnmeumi request~ :D**

 **May you enjoy! XD**

* * *

"Honoka." Umi calls solemnly while the chef-in-the-making sophomore turns around to face Umi – broad smile brighter than the flour across the gingerhead's face and a whisk in hand, a mixing bowl in another. "For every _slice_ of cake you're making me eat, _we_ are running another ten rounds around campus."

 _Just how much calories have I intake for you, Honoka?_

Honoka's smile dropped as her eyes widened in horror, her perfected pressure for whisking broken as her hands stopped moving. "Ehh~?! B-But- but!"

Umi raised a challenging eyebrow.

 _Honoka is cute when she's flustered._

"You said the cake before was a little lacking in sweetness! And the cake before-before was too sweet! And the one before-before-before-"

"Was good, but _you_ wanted to make it look better." The unfazed bluenette filled in for her girlfriend.

 _Every cake or really, any food you cook is delicious, Honoka. But I have to be strict as you want it._

"Appearance is important for a top chef!" Honoka defended, her always adorable pout adorned as her weapon.

Umi looked away for a second before clearing her throat. "I won't deny that. But how did you lose the recipe for the taste before?"

"I didn't lose it…" Honoka was full on pouting now as she crossed her arms. "It's cause I'm trying out strawberries from different countries and I thought you might like to try different cream too…"

 _Hm. It's true that the strawberries had varying size and sweetness… Plus the cream at times were fluffier than the other…_

Umi sighs, defeated by how much effort her usually lazy girlfriend was putting in for this cake assignment, there was how cute Honoka is when she's doing her best and pouting too.

 _You are really working hard, Honoka. I'm proud of you._

"Umi-chan?" Honoka looks over with innocent blue eyes while Umi pets Honoka's head.

Umi smiles, her almond eyes reflecting love. "I understand how important perfecting this is to you, Honoka."

 _And I'll be here to support you however I am capable of._

"Umi-chan…" Honoka murmurs as she felt touched.

"We're still going running after." Umi gives Honoka another pat before returning to her seat with a happy smile.

 _That means more time spent together after all._

"Ehh~~ Umi-chan is a meanie~!" Honoka complains and thrashes her hand about to get her girlfriend's attention for a good five minutes before restarting the next batch of cakes with strawberries as her main concept since Umi's rather smug smile remained no matter how much Honoka appealed.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I feel like this idea can be expanded on more~ *O* But for now, a short and simple one~ XD**

 **Umi has always been concerned for Honoka's stomach and calorie intake after all! XD And this time it's Umi doing the heavy eating for her girlfriend! *w***

 **I hope y'all enjoyed it~ :D**

 **Leave me a comment if you like~ XD**


	5. We run because of Cakes

Ch5 – We run because of Cakes. Because of Calories.

Summary: Honoka is made to run around the campus with Umi.

 **Author Notes**

 **I super love the idea of Umi xxx-ing Honoka while running. XD hehe~**

 **For Shin-san~ :D (ShinAyasaki)**

 **May you enjoy! XD**

* * *

"Umi-chan… How much more..?" Honoka complains as her breathing begins to get uneven.

"You shouldn't think too much of the number and just focus on your pacing, Honoka." Umi advise from a few steps in front.

 _Honoka's stamina may have dropped a little since we stopped having daily practices as school idols._

"Can we reduce the rounds?" Honoka's voice was full of that whining tone that Umi can't help but find kind of cute, and so, concealing the smile inside, Umi keeps her resolve on the outside.

"I already reduced the number of rounds for you." Umi peeks behind her to see how her girlfriend was faring.

 _I changed it from one slice ten rounds to one full cake already._

"Umi-chan…" _Huff. Huff._ "I can't…" _Huff. Huff._ "Do this…Running…Anymore…" _Huff. Huff._

Honoka flails her arms weakly at her sides as she does her utmost best to move her lead heavy feet, all of her sweat making the orange sports shirt she wore stick to her body and hair stick to the side of her face.

 _A sweaty Honoka is always so sexy… A-Ahem!_

Umi chokes in her mind as she coughs away the innuendo of her sweaty girlfriend.

"It's just another fifty rounds, Honoka. You can do it. I'm right beside you." Umi slows her pace which makes it seems like she's jogging on the spot beside her slow-moving girlfriend.

 _You've kept a good pace so far, Honoka. I'm proud of you._

"Mm…" Honoka whines almost inaudibly. _Huff. Huff._ "I can't do this anymore! Wah!" Honoka shouts in surprise as her legs stop moving and were lifted above the ground.

"I'll carry you for another ten rounds before we keep at it together." Umi directs a reassuring and very charming grin at her star-struck girlfriend in her arms that she was currently lifting in a princess carry as she continued jogging.

 _I wouldn't want Honoka to faint…_

"U-Umi-chan… A-Aren't I heavy? You don't have to-"

Honoka's blush wasn't left unseen by the bluenette's sharp eyes; able to differentiate between the red from running and the red from adorable modesty - Umi chuckles. "You're not heavy. You're never too heavy for me."

 _I imagined myself carrying you this way since I was young and that's why I keep up with my training daily._

"Uu…" The gingerhead hid her face near the crook of Umi's neck to hide her burning red face. "Umi-chan…"

"Hm?" Umi repositioned her hold on Honoka as she picked up the pace slightly; the only signs of the cool archer being flustered on the outside.

 _Honoka is making cute noises. Honoka is hiding her embarrassment. Honoka is so close to me!_

"Don't talk to other girls too much, okay? They will all start falling for you." Honoka speaks in a meek tone, unable to notice that she wasn't the only one being mellowed.

… _Is Honoka feeling insecure or worried about the possibility of another girl? Silly Honoka._

"That you don't have to worry." Umi ran for a minute before speaking again. "I don't really talk to others a lot. And even if anyone else likes me, I will only ever love one person in my life. And that person is you, Honoka."

 _Forever and always. There will only be one you, Honoka._

Honoka was staring. Speechless. Who wouldn't be? Honoka stares at Umi with hearts in her eyes, and her heart only raced further as the bluenette had the smoothness to spout cheesy lines, peck a chaste kiss on Honoka's strawberry red cheek as she kept the same running pace, all while carrying Honoka princess style.

Did Umi run five rounds around campus before Honoka recovered? No one was really sure, but what Honoka said when she recovered made Umi's heart speed up more than necessary. Then again, Umi loves this sort of moments with Honoka.

"I love you, Umi-chan." The gingerhead moved her body up closer to Umi, her hands guiding Umi's neck a little closer as Honoka returns a kiss to her girlfriend on the cheek – so close to the bluenette's lips that Umi's heart stopped for a second.

…

 _I love you more, Honoka!_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I super love the idea of Umi princess carrying Honoka while running. XD hehe~ (Blocked out the words on top thinking that I shouldn't spoil the surprise~ :P)**

 **Well~ I think running 80 rounds around a university campus insane. 10 rounds is probably over the top already. They ran 30 and more. XD As expected of the Demon Coach Sonoda Umi? XP (It might be unrealistic to run that much, but for the cuteness and simply romantic scene of Umi princess carrying Honoka while running – please forgive me. Hahas) XP**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! *O* (Thanks for the suggestion, Shin-san! *w*)**

 **Leave a comment if you like! XD**


	6. No1 Cutest, Innocent and Want as a Date

Summary: Umi visits a maid café and is surprised to see her girlfriend working there.

 **Author Notes**

 **For Himizu~ :D Maid Honoka in a maid café Umi visits. :3**

* * *

Umi stands before a café that she wouldn't enter if she was on her own – a maid café; it's not like she has anything against maid cafés other than their embarrassing uniform, and the more important reason right now was that she has a girlfriend, so of course she wouldn't be entering a maid café where many cute girls are in (Umi wouldn't want to cause a misunderstanding even if the chances of Honoka misunderstanding is positively low).

 _I haven't been into a maid café since the last time with Honoka and Kotori…_

"Do we have to eat here, Morishima-san?" The bluenette tries for the fifth time to avoid the maid café as a choice for lunch.

 _Any other normal food court could do._

"Yes! I've been checking out various maid cafés recently, and this one is definitely on the top of the list of maid cafés to check out! And why you ask?" A girl with long brown hair reaching her waist even after tying it in a high ponytail, also in business course and a year ahead of Umi, whips out her notebook with an excited grin.

 _They say Morishima-san gets really devoted to whatever she's interested in at the moment, and they certainly aren't lying_ _judging_ _from this determination._

"I didn't ask…" Umi comments even though she knew her senior wouldn't listen.

 _That I_ _have to be dragged into this because we had a class together…_

"Is because this café houses the maid with the award 'Number One Cutest, Innocent and Want as a Date' maid! And we are here to check her out!" Morishima's violet eyes sparkled with anticipation and looks over to Umi for a similar reaction.

Umi gives a small smile. "That's a…long award…"

 _Number one cutest, innocent and want as a date… Honoka is definitely the cutest of all the girls I've seen and innocent she obviously is! And she's already my girlfriend._

Umi couldn't help but think about a certain bubbly, cute gingerhead and smiled smugly at the fact that Honoka is _her_ girlfriend.

"It is! And it just sounds amazing, doesn't it, Umi? So let's go check her out!" Umi's senior wasn't affected by Umi's lack of enthusiasm in the slightest as she marches into the café.

* * *

To say Umi was surprised to see who Number One Cutest, Innocent and Want as a Date was is an understatement. Umi's jaw was left agape as one very familiar gingerhead with a side ponytail to her right in a ribbon greeted her with that adorable and friendly smile, but was currently dressed in a revealing maid costume which only made Umi's jaw gape even more.

"Welcome back, Master~ Shall it be a table for two?" Maid Honoka asks with a small bow which made Umi swallow thickly; sharp almond eyes super-focused on Honoka's chest.

 _Honoka?! What is Honoka doing here? And w-w-why is Honoka dressed in such sh-sh-shameless clothing!?_

The maid uniform Umi's girlfriend was dressed in is too scanty, way too scanty for Umi's racing heart and innate desire for the innocent gingerhead - the black-white top is of a very low cut, so Honoka's breasts is as good as half, or at least one-third visible.

 _H-Honoka's b-b-breasts..! I can see them. No, don't look, Umi! But..!_

Which is also further accentuated with the apron design at the stomach tightly wrapping Honoka's curves. Umi bites her lips as her mind imagined putting her hands on that perfect waist that is rightfully hers.

 _Honoka would be so close to me as I run my hand across her stomach..! Sonoda Umi, stop! Stop thinking of doing those indecent things to Honoka!_

Umi who is taller finds a hard time not trying to look further in, and she isn't doubting that other's would have tried.

 _Grow another 10cm before thinking of wearing such a low cut, Honoka! Where is the manager, I'm filing a complaint!_

Umi stares even more despite wanting to cover Honoka up with a curtain, not wanting anyone else to be able to see _her_ girlfriend with lecherous eyes.

 _I want to touch those… AHEM!_

Some time between Umi's blatant staring and checking out of Maid Honoka, they were being escorted to their table already and Umi can't stop staring at another part of the gingerhead's body…

The bottom is the continuation of the whole dress which was just so short, that when Honoka walks, Umi swears she can almost glimpse upon her girlfriend's underwear, plus there was a garter belt to pure white thigh high stockings. The design was practically screaming "look at my sexy thighs", and Umi wanted to do more than just look; her fingers were twitching beside her, desiring to reach out and give Honoka's thighs a good squeeze or two.

 _There's no way I can do that! I won't do that! Honoka..!_

Umi wanted to cry and scream at herself sometimes for hiding Honoka from being educated about shameless activities, but Umi's righteous self usually returns to kick Umi's shameless self to the curb so that overall Umi can protect Honoka's innocence.

 _That's right… Honoka is the Cutest, Most Innocent and Wanted… I need to talk to her after this._

"Master can call me when Master is ready to order~" The oblivious as ever gingerhead keeps up her maid routine, though she smiles longer to Umi which the bluenette notices and takes extra pride in.

 _Honoka looks like she wants to hug me but has to hold back._

Umi once again couldn't help but wear a smug smile at the fact that her girlfriend is the cutest and belongs to her and only her.

"We will!" Morishima answers which reminds Umi of her existence as the bluentte had forgotten that she was with her senior and really couldn't wait to end lunch with her senior so that she can get Honoka alone.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Well. I need a continuation of this because Umi really isn't going to take this lying down. Honoka is too sexy and exposed to the world! XD**

 **So this chapter is for everyone to feast their eyes on Honoka in a sexy maid costume before Umi ends it. Hahas. XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter~ *O***

 **Also,** **Morishima Nanaka (one of the N girls) because her profile says that her hobby depends on whatever she likes at a certain time. So I made it that she is currently interested in Maid cafes~ XD** **And brings Umi to a maid café. :P**

 **Leave me a comment to let me know what you think~ :D**


	7. Sleeping Arrangement

**Summary: How Umi decided for Honoka where she should sleep.**

 **Author Notes**

 **It's hard to decide which side of the bed or even, which bed to sleep on right? :P Do y'all have those moments too? Hahas.**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

[~o~o~]

College life means dormitory life; unless your house is really close by, but since that is a minority and also not the case for a certain Food major gingerhead and Business major bluenette...they currently have to handle living arrangements for their new school life.

Honoka hurries through the doors to Umi and her new room, luggage crashing along behind the running and smiling gingerhead while Umi takes quickened and long steps to keep up, keeping another chiding sentence of no running in her since Honoka already got to the doors.

 _Seriously, Honoka... I understand that you're excited, but..._

Umi looked over with pity to her girlfriend's luggage's small wheels spinning it's best from the ginger's speed.

 _I can't help but worry for your luggage... If it breaks...and your belongings drop out... Honoka's underga- clothes! And important documents!_

Umi burned red as she avert her eyes from the front, lest she imagines a certain pure white panty or orange bear printed ones.

"Wahh!!"

A shout from the room effectively bringing Umi's reason and attention back to reality as she enters the room too.

"Honoka? What's wrong?" Concern laced in the bluenette's voice but wish she could take back the concern when she saw the sparkles and stars in her girlfriend's blue eyes, broad smile matching.

 _Ah... That look of trouble..._

"A double bed... Look, Umi-chan! Look! It's a double bed! A DOUBLE BED!" The exploding with energy gingerhead ran closer to the furniture for sleeping purposes and gestured wildly at it, facing her girlfriend and back to the bed every now and then.

 _A double bed... Ah, judging from those eyes, she's expecting me to be overflowing with excitement too._

"Honoka. It's just a bed-"

Umi thought to attempt excitement-control, but Honoka thought otherwise. "It's not _just_ a double bed, Umi-chan! I never got to sleep on a double bed before!"

"It doesn't make that much of a difference..."

"Think of the endless possibilities!" Honoka jumps onto the ladder of the bed to check out the upper bed.

"White..." Umi peels her eyes away from Honoka's butt that was easily in view because of the careless gingerhead's position at the ladder.

 _I have enough reasons to have Honoka take the bottom..._

"Umi-chan!" Honoka calls excitedly which Umi looked over to, making sure she looked only at Honoka's face.

 _Get off the bed already, Honoka!_

As though responding to the slightly flustered bluenette's thoughts, Honoka kicks off the top bed with an "Oomph!" And jumps her girlfriend for a hug.

"Honoka..." Umi pretended to sound displeasure even though she loves Honoka's hugs.

"Which bed do you want to sleep on, Umi-chan? I don't mind letting you choose!" Honoka's broad, broad smile since outside of the room made Umi smile too.

"Hm..." Umi took a moment to consider once more as Honoka looked between the top and bottom bed, obviously unable to choose on her own. "Honoka should take the bottom."

"Why's that?" Honoka cocked her head to the side, ready to listen to Umi's reasoning.

"Because you'll toss and turn a lot and if you decide to sleep later than me to read manga, I'd greatly appreciate none of your shuffling up and down the ladder to disturb my sleep."

"Mm..." Honoka makes a sound as she took in Umi's explanation.

 _And it'll be easier for me to give you a good morning kiss-_

Umi shook her head, cheeks tinted pink at her thoughts.

"It'll be easier to wake you too." Umi clears her throat and added.

"That's true!" Honoka thoroughly convinced gives her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before rolling into the bottom side of the double bed while giggling. "Ooh~ it's quite comfy, Umi-chan! Come try it too~!"

Umi stood where she was, her blush thanks to her loving girlfriend's kiss have spreaded to her ears and...

 _I'm not going to climb onto the same bed that you're on right now, Honoka..._

Before steam threatened to escape Umi's head, she turns to her luggage to begin unpacking; sometimes not saying anything will lead to Honoka following her actions after all.

And if she was honest, joining Honoka now might lead to her pulling Honoka into a rather deep kiss, which inadvertently leads to Umi exploding into a deep red embodiment of embarrassment when she calms down.

[~o~o~]

 **Author Notes**

 **That's the right choice Umi! :D Makes seeing Honoka's sleeping face easier too~ ;D hehe~**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. XP**

 **Leave a comment to let me know what you think! Top or bottom bed? *O* -laughs-**


	8. Morning

Ch8 – Morning

Summary: Umi's mornings with Honoka…tend to never be a repetitive, routine morning. Honoka was very capable of surprising her after all.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Happy (belated) Birthday Umi!**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

Umi woke up feeling warm. She had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend, her sunshine – Kousaka Honoka. The bluenette didn't rush to open her eyes and move to get ready for the day; she was more than content to nuzzle her cheek on the soft head of orange-brown which burrowed further into the crook of her neck. Umi smiles.

 _Honoka…_

Umi tightens her embrace by a bit; loving every second of the moment – of Honoka shuffling closer and tugging the shirt Umi is wearing.

 _Cute._

Of Honoka's warm breath against her skin; this causes heat to creep up Umi's cheek but she loves the sensation anyway.

 _It tickles…but her breath is so warm…_

Of Honoka's body softness melding with her own.

 _Mm…I could lie here all day…_

Umi lowers her hand to the sleeping gingerhead's waist and pulls Honoka closer to her. Or at least attempted to; as Honoka rolled in the opposite direction unexpectedly and groaned as she joined Umi in the waking realm.

The bluenette opened her eyes then and could not help but frown at the loss of warmth. Her amber eyes looking forlornly at her girlfriend who was close but not close enough to her. Those same amber eyes could not help but give her girlfriend a look over from head to toes and finding the heat at her cheeks spread through her body as her eyes lingered at every curve on Honoka.

 _How did I survive being in the same room with Honoka for so long and not do anything to her?_

Umi shut her eyes tightly and shook her head aggressively in an attempt to shake the thought and desire to do shameless things with the innocent gingerhead lying five centimetres away from her.

 _S-S-S-S-Shameless! Simply shameless! I mustn't succumb to those unworldly desires!_

The business sophomore was brought out of her self-reprimanding session from a gentle and warm touch to her cheek.

"H-Honoka?"

Umi's heart almost leapt out of her ribcage when she opened her eyes to see Honoka smiling so sweetly, so gently; her eyes held so much love for her, Umi wanted to scream thank you to the world for having Honoka and allowing her to have Honoka.

 _I need to protect her smile._

"Morning, Umi-chan." The gingerhead greets and pushes herself up and above her girlfriend.

"Morning-"

Honoka pecks Umi on the lips and rolled off the bluenette to get to the ladder – Honoka invaded the top side of the double bed last night to sleep with her girlfriend after all; Umi was blushing, protesting but incapable of saying no to Honoka's logic of _"You'll be able to see me in your dreams easier this way! We can see each other in our dreams! Perhaps we could be dreaming the same dream too, Umi-chan!"_

Umi quickly recovers from the morning bliss of waking to a warm, sexy Honoka who even gave her a good morning kiss to grab the gingerhead's hand.

"Be careful when going down the ladder."

Honoka laughs. "I'm not five, Umi-chan. I'll be okay."

Umi sits up, not letting go of Honoka's hand. "I rather be safe than sorry. And you're as careless as you were when you were five."

Honoka turns around to pout at Umi which the bluenette deflates with a simple poke to the gingerhead's _very soft_ cheeks.

Honoka's blue eyes light up suddenly and Umi had a feeling she didn't want to hear it, but will still hear the gingerhead's idea anyway. "Do you want to go down first then? So you can catch me if I fall!"

Umi raised both eyebrows, considering the suggestion. "It's not a bad idea."

Honoka beamed and Umi's heart melted a little. The gingerhead proceeded to wiggle backwards and over Umi's lap and waited for Umi to get off the bed first; blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

 _She's like an excited puppy…_

Umi reached over to ruffle Honoka's hair, earning herself a confused and adorable look from her girlfriend which she just shook her head to and got off the bed. Reaching the bottom, Umi thought it would be a good idea to make a joke and put her hands out, ready to catch her girlfriend in her arms in a princess hold if necessary.

"How about I catch you?" Umi asks jokingly.

Honoka couldn't get a joke as she got even more excited and nodded. "Okay!"

"Wai- Honoka I was jok-"

Honoka jumped and Umi panicked, it was only a matter of two or perhaps three seconds, but Umi swore she lost ten years of her life from that scare, her heart thumping insanely fast even after a giggling without a care in the world Honoka was in her arms, held tightly and securely.

 _Oh gods. Honoka. Is Honoka okay? Honoka..!_

"Umi-chan?" Honoka stopped being clueless as she was squeezed- or rather, was held uncomfortably tightly by her girlfriend, and asked in a tone full of worry. "Umi-chan. I'm alright. I'm here. With you. Umi-chan-"

 _Honoka…She's here…_

"Honoka! Don't do such silly things ever again! You scared me! I…I thought I was going to lose you!" Umi shouted, her fear and worry apparent and Honoka kept silent, guilty and apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan…I…I'm sorry for worrying you. But…" Honoka paused to make sure her girlfriend wasn't going to shout again, and to make sure that her girlfriend knew that she was honestly sorry.

 _It wasn't just about worrying me…_

"I knew you would catch me." Honoka adds, moving her hands out from its position of being squashed between Umi and herself to cup Umi's cheeks lightly. "I know you will catch me."

Umi's expression softens but her frown still stayed put. "Even so."

 _I don't want to lose you. I don't want anything bad happening to you, Honoka._

"I'm sorry, really. I'll catch you if you jump though." Honoka tries for a small smile, eyes seeking forgivance while hoping to lighten the heavy atmosphere she kind of caused.

Umi stares at Honoka for a long period of time before finally letting out a long sigh, gracing Honoka with a small smile. "I won't jump."

"Aww, I know you will." Honoka leans back in Umi's hold, her hands stretched out. "You can't resist these arms." The gingerhead adds an exaggerated wink which Umi could not help but snort at with an undeniable grin.

 _Even if I love those arms. Even if I love every part of you Honoka- Actually-_

"I love all of you that's why I won't jump." Umi comes to a conclusion on her own, but Honoka wasn't going to be satisfied with that.

"My arms are strong enough to catch and carry you, Umi-chan! Watch!" Honoka moves to stand and pull Umi up too, not wasting a second, she bends forward, arms going under Umi's thighs and back to lift her girlfriend in a bridal carry.

"H-Honoka!" Umi lets out a shout of surprise and rings her arms around the smiling broadly and dumbly proud gingerhead's neck. "Put me down!"

"I won't~ Not until you admit I'm strong and you like that." Honoka walks a few steps in their room while Umi attempted to get off.

 _I_ _ **love**_ _your arms, not like._

Umi's face was beet red and she really couldn't compose herself under all this attention from Honoka; those straightforward, love-filled blue eyes looking right at her, those surprising and unsurprisingly strong arms holding her securely, those lips smiling to her, for her.

"Y-You're strong, okay? Happy? Now put me down!" Umi closed her eyes from embarrassment.

Honoka herself was more than satisfied but instead of putting her girlfriend down, she spun around and around with Umi in her arms, laughing happily. "Yay~ Umi-chan find me strong~ hehe~"

"Honokaaaa!" Umi wailed; though she was smiling. And her own amber eyes were gazing at the smiling gingerhead. The world was spinning, her world was spinning, but all she can see is Honoka, and being with Honoka makes everything alright – even if she was being carried by her girlfriend and being spun around their dormitory room right after waking up.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I was not expecting the sudden change in mood and Umi having to worry so much. Even I got a scare and got super concern for Honoka. -u- Sheesh, Honoka, don't do that!**

 **:P But well… :P I hope everyone likes this! XD**

 **Leave me a comment if you like! XD (Once again, Happy Birthday Umi!)**

 **See you~**


	9. Seduction

Summary: Honoka dresses sexily to seduce Umi

 **Author Notes**

" **Sexy outfit" is…in the eye of the beholder, no? XD But oh well. Hope this is sexy enough. :3**

 **For D4vid_Crowe! (Sorry for taking so long to meet this request!)**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

Umi's classes start in the afternoon today, but she still waked early habitually and went out for a morning jog around campus. She stole glances towards the bottom bed and its occupant every now and then as she prepared for her morning exercise, and took a longer look at her girlfriend still in dreamland before she went outside; she would grant Honoka more rest today since the gingerhead had night classes the day before.

Umi did not expect any live movement when she returned from her jog and she certainly did not expect to be met with a half-dressed Honoka when she returned from her jog.

 _This can't be happening._

Umi's eyes flicked over to the bottom bed, hoping to see her sweet and innocent girlfriend dressed in _pyjamas - cloth covering her dear childhood friend_ in bed, and that perhaps the _half-dressed_ Honoka was just an illusion from the jogging adrenaline.

 _Not there…_

"Umi-chan, welcome back- ah-" Honoka welcomes her girlfriend back as she hopped, keeping her balance as she pulled the black, kind of see-through tights up and covering her-

 _Was that lacy underwear?!_

Umi risked blinking once and swallowed her saliva slowly; watching, unable to peel her eyes away from Honoka pulling the dark grey office skirt up above her hips and waist Umi loves putting a hand over.

 _Adfklfdklsk- No, no, no, no. Think straight, Sonoda Umi!_

Umi opens her mouth but nothing comes out as Honoka turns slightly, zipping the skirt that hugs its wearer's skin, doing its job of bringing out the curves on Honoka's behind - which Umi has an unobscured view of.

 _Honoka! Do you have to entice me with your butt every single day?!_

Umi wants to turn away; it's rude to stare even if it's your girlfriend you're looking at. And it's wrong to stare, when said girlfriend is in the midst of changing. At least Umi likes to tell herself so; though it doesn't change the fact that Umi is still staring.

 _Is that an invitation to touch her or not?_

Umi questions in a frustrated tone, frustration completely understandable as the vigilant bluenette withheld from touching Honoka in indecent places whenever she can.

 _I probably can't stop if I touched her once... I might even go furth-_

Umi's shameless imaginations was put on hold when reality fed her eyes something risqué to capture her attention - Honoka turns back to face her girlfriend since she didn't receive a verbal respond which concerns the gingerhead. "Umi-chan..?"

 _Black. Lacy. Seductive. Provocative bra. When did you get such a thing, Honoka?!_

The bluenette breathed in sharply through her nose at the sight of Honoka in a white, long sleeved uniform top that was not fully buttoned, exposing her _black, lacy, seductive_ and _eye-catching bra_ forUmi to see.

 _It's like Honoka keeps growing in all the right places without me knowing..._

Umi's eyes zoomed in to the exposed skin, soft flesh, basically Honoka's breast that Umi wouldn't mind squeezing or sinking her face into. But god forbids such a shameless act to be condoned by the law-abiding, rule stickler Sonoda Umi.

"Everything okay, Umi-chan? You look kind of angry." Honoka's worry-laced voice reached Umi's ears and processed in her mind only for another shameless reply to form.

 _Only because I want to devour you in all the ways I should not._

Honoka never once made it easier for her girlfriend with the unspoken rule to not ruin Honoka's innocence. And Umi would know how hard Honoka makes her job as she blinked away from Honoka's breast only to be lured by the black blazer jacket that was haphazardly put on as it hung desperately off Honoka's shoulder - if that was not seductive, what is?

 _Honoka's careless nature is all over the way she's dressed right now. Though she's still dressing part way. Why did she stop anyway?_

Honoka was more concerned for her girlfriend's extremely flushed face, furrowed eyebrows, perpetual frown, irregular blinking and hands that clenched open and close than the state of her appearance; though she would never guess that it was _because she was half-dressed_ that Umi was acting so out of sorts. Honoka stepped closer to Umi, not bothering to button up or adjust her jacket, and that was when Umi couldn't take it anymore.

"Put on your clothes properly, Honoka! Take it off and don't!" Umi turned on her heel and slammed the dorm room door shut. That was the first time Honoka heard such contradicting sentences from Umi and she felt kind of hurt that her girlfriend just closed the door on her like that. Especially when she was dressing up for Umi.

"So...I take it off?" Honoka asked to the air; she wasn't dense to the point that she couldn't tell when her girlfriend was upset, she just couldn't pinpoint exactly what made Umi upset. No answer came, so Honoka took off the office wear that was supposed to make Umi happy and changed into a modest blouse and frilly skirt, leaving the see-through tights on. (Too much of a hassle to remove)

Umi didn't say anything of the clothes that was strewn on Honoka's bed (the lack of those black, lacy, seductive bra and panties made Umi's mind whirl towards images of Honoka wearing it (she is), and hurried out of the room again, leaving a pouting Honoka behind to go to class later.

.

.

.

Umi couldn't quite concentrate in class today as her mind kept drifting back to the view of Honoka attempting to dress in office wear…a way too _sexy_ office wear. Umi thinks back to her own office wear in her wardrobe and shakes her head internally.

 _Nope. Mine isn't even one-tenth as sexy as Honoka's. For starters, I don't wear those shameless office skirts. And… It's Honoka who's sexy…_

Umi's mind was starting to enter dangerous zones of imagining lesser and lesser fabric covering her girlfriend as she took off those _thought-provoking, libido-challenging, Umi-arousing_ office wear till she slapped a hand to her nose, taking a sharp intake of air.

 _For the sake of love, Honoka! Why do you do this to me?_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Never a doubt that Honoka is sexy, seriously. Cute, innocent and sexy. I feel you, Umi. Hahas. XD**

 **Those lovely office wear was bought with the help of Kotori. ;D (Kotori knows how to bring out Honoka's figure best and how to tease Umi!)**

 **Leave me a comment if you like! XD (Was it sexy enough? Could you feel like Umi?)**

 **You can totally leave requests for College HonoUmi, like a certain scene/event or something. :'P**


	10. Lyricist Habit

Ch10 – Lyricist Habit

Summary: Umi writes when inspiration visits; and they tend to be Honoka-related.

 **Author Notes**

 **Lyricist habit -**

 _ **to start writing without thinking**_

 **May you enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Although Umi is a sophomore in college, for a Business course and have events and lectures lined up like her life depended on it, there is always a certain amount of breather time, Honoka time and the rare day offs of no school (though the bluenette's itinerary would write 'Revise' or 'Read Business 10001 you need to know Chapter 35 to 39' or some other reference materials Umi deems important), and today was one of those rare day offs.

Umi usually love spending her day offs taking things slow, sleeping an hour longer (surprising but true; Umi knows strict schedules, knows the importance of sleep, however the ton of assignments, revisions and selfishness to want to spend more time with her girlfriend before closing her eyes for the day has led to Umi's body desiring more rest when she has a full day to herself), still not missing daily workout, and spending time with Honoka.

Today, however, was a day off without her bubbly, sunshine girlfriend as the gingerhead had morning classes and more practical work to handle in the campus, away from the dormitories. So Umi is left with a lot of room for thinking.

 _Perhaps I should start my revision…_

Umi walks over to her desk and puts down the plate of _simple lunch_ – she spread some homemade jam (or should she call it "Honoka jam"? since it was made by the gingerhead) onto three pieces of one-day fresh bread and was ready to eat it as she perhaps read some reference books.

 _Mm… The hint of a variety of berries mixed together reminds me of Honoka…_

Umi has yet to read a word on the reference book opened in front of her as she gazes at her lunch, the image of a smiling bashfully gingerhead appeared in her mind. Umi coughs to hide the embarrassment that her thoughts strayed over to her girlfriend almost all the time.

 _When I think of Honoka…_

Umi had finished one-third of the bread she prepared, subconsciously closed and pushed the business book to a corner of the table, and unknowingly begun tapping at her old, familiar, nostalgic lyric book with the top of her open pen. The bluenette's hazel eyes were serene and focused on whatever was on her mind. Her hands moved and words formed.

" _I silenced the universe_

Umi writes as she thought about the currently missing sounds of Honoka's movement, the bed shuffling and squeaking when the gingerhead rolls or sits on it, Honoka's voice when calling her name.

 _to hear you but my heartbeat is just too loud, I mean,_

Umi's cheeks took a shade of pink involuntarily as always as she felt her heart accelerate at the mere thought of her girlfriend; happy and looking her way.

 _when you closed your eyes_

 _before you smile,_

A common but beautiful scene no matter the number of times Umi experiences a smiling Honoka, her smiling Honoka when she makes Honoka smile.

 _how dare for me not to_

 _be stunned when_

 _the trees, even the water_

 _flowing freely, suddenly halt_

Without a doubt, Umi knows the world stops whenever those moments occur. All so she can better absorb, record and keep every fibre of Honoka into her memory.

 _to listen to your laugh,_

Honoka's laughter shared with hers in the background; Honoka's anything tends to be on the foreground to Umi.

 _to your presence,_

Umi subconsciously brushes her hand over each other, missing the warmth of her girlfriend beside her.

 _to your entirety that's compose_

 _of sorcery, & elements_

Was Umi one to believe in magic? The bluenette would be quick to say no. But her life has only been magical ever since she met Honoka; meaning to say since before the day she was born, everything was magical because of Honoka. Umi believes.

 _that even if I'm shaking_

 _I'll be willing to take the risk_

It scared her at times; how could she, just Sonoda Umi, have Honoka to herself. But she will as she wants, no matter the toughness life can throw at her, at them.

 _to listen to you speak_

Umi smiles as she replays the voice of Honoka in her mind. "Umi-chan!" or "I hope you like it…" or "Ittadakimasu!" and "I love you, Umi-chan."

 _majestically, so pure, divine."_

Umi puts the pen down and brushes the imprinted text, spilled thoughts, true feelings with the tips of her fingers, a lingering, genuine smile on her serene features, her eyes started to moist a little, missing Honoka.

Then the sound of her phone's notification broke the lonesome silence. Umi blinks and stands to get her phone from the charging spot. Flipping it open, her smile returns as she saw it was a text message from the person she's thinking of.

" _Hey, Umi-chan! Have you had your lunch? I hope it's not just the bread I left in the kitchen! Not that bread is bad. I live on bread all the time… Ah, but you need your nutrients, Umi-chan! So… Ah, I'm rambling. You're gonna get angry at me if I'm not to the point right? Er… I love you, Umi-chan, so remember to eat properly! (even if it's coming from me…) Here, I'll send you a picture of what I ate! So you should get realllll hungry! Hehe~ I'll be back by eight-ish. See you then!"_

It was a long wall of text. Umi didn't mind. Umi blushed at the part where Honoka said she loves her with all those heart emoticons attached and was smiling when Honoka guessed correctly what her lunch was, and knowing an estimate of when her girlfriend would return made her smile wider. Umi sat on Honoka's bed and typed a response.

" _I ate bread…with your specially made jam. (So, it's not_ _ **just**_ _the bread you left) It tastes great."_

 _It made me think of you…_

Umi contemplated on adding her thoughts in, two red spots on her cheeks she knows is there before even typing the words. Honoka's next message – a picture of her lunch plus her smiling face popped up before Umi could decide. Umi could not help but smile again, more than happy to be able to see her girlfriend at this hour.

 _Wish you were here, Honoka…_

Umi resumed typing her reply.

" _That looks delicious. I'm relieved to know that you're getting the nutrients you need, Honoka."_

Umi sends the message, still smiling. Her mind occupied fully with a smiley gingerhead, her gaze rested softly on the old lyric book, a new page filled, the words running through her thoughts once more, mixing perfectly with the memories of Honoka.

 _I should write more._

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Here I pondered for a second more than a second if this would end up a drabble or a new chapter; and it did reach a thousand, hundred and six words, so it's a new chapter. Though of course, the moment I decided to write about college Umi it would be shared here. -v-**

 **I'm not the best at poetry, so Umi's literature happening is credited to the post I saw on tumblr (artyprose). Thank you. :) It inspired me to write this HonoUmi chapter~ :D**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it~ :D**

 **Leave a comment if you like! XD**


	11. Moonstruck

**Author Notes**

 **Moonstruck**

 _ **adjective**_

 **-unable to think or act normally, especially as a result of being in love**

* * *

Sitting on the lawn, under the sea of stars and the bright glow of the full moon, Umi smiles, loving how relaxing and calming the moment is right now. And nothing could be better when she has her girlfriend sitting to her right, stargazing with her.

"Honoka..."

"Mm?" Honoka does that adorable, inquisitive head tilt that Umi loves and makes Umi's heart squeeze.

"I'm moonstruck..." Umi's thoughts fall off her tongue before she could keep it in, and a tint of pink covered her cheeks.

"Moon...struck?" Honoka repeats slowly, unsurely. Umi should have known that Honoka wouldn't know of the word, her embarrassment was quite unnecessary. But it didn't stop the acceleration of Umi's heartbeat and the nervous sweat to form on her palm. "The moon is still in the sky, Umi-chan. You can't get hit by it!" Honoka chuckles as she reaches over to pat the bluenette.

"I'm moonstruck by you..." Umi admits and informs. "Meaning I'm in love with you."

Honoka's hand freezes on Umi's soft blue hair, and her face explodes into a strong shade of strawberry red. "Oh..."

"That's why..." Umi blames it on the encouraging sparkle of the stars. Umi blames it on the way the moonbeam made the curve on Honoka's features more pronounced; her plump pink lips enticing. Umi blames it on Honoka for making her lean over, cup Honoka's soft cheeks and press their lips together for a mesmerizing kiss under the moonlight, out in the school lawn.

"That's why..?" Honoka asks in a dreamy tone as she was in a state of _in love_ thanks to her girlfriend's surprising but very gentle kiss - the kind that made Honoka want more but isn't sure if she could ask for more.

Umi's hazel eyes were smiling with all the joy in the world - Honoka was all she could see after all. "You make me shameless..."

Honoka lowers her head, and shyly peeks at her girlfriend's beautiful face, her blush apparent and she giggles softly, not wanting to disrupt the mood Umi have created. "Me too…" Honoka thinks Umi makes her moonstruck too.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **It's short…but cute! Right?**

 **Umi is totally someone to use a word Honoka didn't know of, but the effect is still the same because they are so in love- asdslkajdslk-**

 **owo**

 **Hope everyone liked it! XD**

 **Comment away if you're moonstruck with them! \OwO/**


	12. CuTe

Ch12 – CuTe HonoUmi

Summary: Umi tries flirting in Chemistry language with Honoka.

 **Author Notes**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

So I somehow got into illustrating the newest chapter instead of writing it… OwO

Link to see it: oumiyuki . t umblr post / 182679995185 / cute –honoumi –chapter -12 – of –college -days

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I could have written this chapter in like half an hour? But instead I took 2 days to illustrate it instead. =w= Miyuki The Over Achiever. XD**

 **I hope y'all liked it! www**

 **Leave me comments if you like! (even tips on how to improve my drawing would be swell. hahas.) :D**

 **See ya next chapter! ^w^/**

 **P.S. If you can't access the link... Let me know or go over to AO3 to see it! :)))**


End file.
